Unperfect
by ClaireMars
Summary: I have never been perfect. Rylee was perfect, Reyna was perfect, heck even Blaise was more perfect than me. After a while I accepted the fact that I will never be perfect. But then James Potter tells me I AM perfect. How can I believe him?


I, Ryan Sanchez, am not a normal girl. Not in the muggle world and definitely not in the wizarding world.

I am a witch, a very powerful one at that. I am also a leglimens and a shape shifter, a trait I gained from my ancestors. I can also produce a corpeal patronous, something many grown wizards cannot do. My wordless and wandless magic is also above many grown wizards. But does anyone really know me?

Ryan Rowena Rinstone is my name. I was born on December 24th to Rosanna Rachel Rinstone nee Smith and Regulus Riddle Rinstone. I gained the classic Smith look of long black hair and shocking blue eyes.

My closest sibling in age is Rylee Raine Rinstone. She is ten months older than me being born on February 21st. She looked almost like the complete opposite of me with stunning blonde hair and perfect blue eyes (our only similar feature).

My next sibling is Reyna Rebecca Rinstone. Her birthday is October 29th and she is three years older than me. She looks like a combination of Smiths and Rinstone( more Rinstone though) having blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face shape looks like a Rinstone but shape of body being more Smith being athletic.

My oldest and final sibling is Blaise Erik Rinstone. Now I am very curious why they did not do the alliteration of the name like they did for all their following children. I have never gotten an actual response on that. But anyways his birthday is on January 6th making him five years older than me.

To anyone looking upon us they would think we were the perfect little family. And for a while we were. Reyna and Rylee were the best of friends forever. No one could ever find them apart. Blaise was the perfect pureblood boy, respectable and charming. I was also there. I was perfect because I never did anything wrong. And I am not saying that because I am so good, I am saying that because I blended into the shadows so well no one ever noticed if I ever did anything wrong. Infact many people forgot they Rinstone's had a fourth child.

Blaise got into Slytherin in his first year. My family was estatic and so was I. I mean why wouldn't I be? He was probably my closest sibling even if he never was really close with me. He was one of the only ones to give me presents as a kid. The other person was the house elves. Everyone else forgot.

Reyna now went to Hogwarts. Only she got into the dreaded house of Gryffindor. Blinded by rage my parents disowned her in a heartbeat. Only they regretted that later. Rebecca was the poster child for a pureblood girl and they gave her up to the Gryffindors, even if she was now one herself.

They saw to it to take their anger out on me. I mean I was the ideal target. I was small, quiet, and very scared to tell anyone. Although, I suspect that Blaise knew about it since his signature crystal vials always appeared in my room with potions that cured any injuries they inflicted upon me. I was grateful but did not mention it in fear that they would instill the same pain they had on me onto him.

Things got worse the year Rylee went to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor. I suppose her love for Reyna was too strong to overcome. My parents did not disown her this time. I believe they feared of what it would do to their status. So she still got to come home for summer vacations but most of the time she was gone with Reyna, who stayed at someones house, whose house it was I do not know.

But then I got to go to Hogwarts the next. All of a sudden I did not have the fear of being beat. On the train I made some friends as well.

_*Flashback*_

_ I sat on the train in a compartment by myself. I would be sitting with Blaise but he had his prefect meeting. Humming an older song I got out my book called " The Murder of Cleopatra." I do not know if she was really murdered but I found this book to be very argumentative and people fail that these years._

_ I only looked up when I heard the compartment door open. A young girl, about my age, with startling red hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful, almost veela like, and without a doubt would have many boys drooling over her, especially when she began to "grow" as Rylee said._

_ " May I sit with you?" Her voice was sharply happy and held a warm feeling that not many people going into their first year had. I nodded hurriedly, my eyes averting back down onto my open book._

_ She threw her trunk up onto the luggage rack and put her owl next to her as she sat across from me. She smiled brightly and opened the window to let some fresh air in I guess._

_ " You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head and she grinned." Dominique Weasley." My eyes widened as I heard the name my parents oh so often talked about with nothing but hatred. I would probably get killed for talking with a Gryffindor, they all turn out Gryffindor so why not just give her the title then?" I am going into my first year. Of course you probably knew that. Well I guess you may not have. OH!" I jumped at her sudden burst of noise and she laughed good naturedly." My Aunt Hermione always says to ask for the other person's name when you meet them. What is your name?"_

_ " Hermione Granger?" I squeaked. I winced inwardly at my pitch of voice and childishness._

_ " Yes," she sighed." Brains of Golden Trio, best friends to Harry Potter."_

_ " Now that was really rude of me," I apologized." You probably get that a lot. I am Ryan Rowena Rinstone."_

_ " Rowena is the first name of Rowena Ravenclaw," she stated matter of factly._

_ " Yes..." I said not seeing what she meant._

_ " And you are a part of a highly Slytherin family until recent years." I glared at her mentioning my Gryffindor siblings. How does everyone manage to bring up how the Rinstone's were betrayed?" So having their child have the middle name of someone who was DEFINITELY not Slytherin is very strange." I pondered on the thought before chuckling at the truth in that._

_ " I see this as the start of a beautiful friendship ."_

_ " Same right back ."_

_*flashback over*_

From that point on we were best friends to never be apart. Some found it strange that a Rinstone hung out with a Weasley but we ignored all the looks.

My sorting was quite dramatic for me. I was so scared for what was going to happen.

_*flashback*_

_ " Rinstone, Ryan," Proffesor Longbottom, as he had introduced himself, called out loudly. Whispers broke out from all over the room as they wondered where this Rinstone was going to be placed. Was I going to follow in the path of my sisters or in the path of my Slyherin family._

_ I walked up slowly to the stool, my nervous self taking over. As I sat down on the dilapidated stool I sought out some familiar eyes. My eyes connecting with familiar blue ones._

_ Reyna had not changed a bit. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were exactly the same except a little more worn out than the last time I saw them. She gave my a huge grin and I gave it right back estatic to see her. _

_ " Hello dear," A silky voice said. I jumped a little only to remember that Blaise told me the hat talked._

_ " Hello Hat," I greeted pleasantly." How are you today?"_

_ " Just fine," he replied, a little surprised to have someone making civil conversation with him I believe." Now lets get down to business, the I do not believe Ravenclaw, despite your namesake. Smart but not very accepting, which most are. Hufflepuff would fit just fine since you are loyal, fair, and not afraid to use some elbow grease but you could do better."_

_ " I agree. So that leaves Slytherin or Gryffindor, unless there is some unknown fifth house only for the weird people."_

_ " Nice idea but no sadly," the hat commented." I believe Gryffindor would be absolutely perfect for you my dear. So-,"_

_ " NO!" I yelled shocking myself." I can not be placed into that house. Blaise would be so angry at me and I can't imagine Mother and Father's re-action."_

_ " So does that mean you want to be placed in Slytherin?" I nodded hurriedly before mentally face palming, realizing it could not see me nodding._

_ " I know you were dear. SLYTHERIN!" The hat was picked up off my head and I practically ran to my table, finding the empty spot Blaise purposely left for me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, trapping me in a tight hug._

_ I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Reyna and Rylee stomping on something. Looking at it I knew exactly what it was._

_ It was the Gryffindor scarf I managed to sneak to her the past Christmas._

_*flashback over*_

Now I admit, that one hurt a lot. Blaise saw and nearly blasted their heads off.

Dominique was also sorted into Slytherin and managed to sneak in next to me. Blaise greeted her warmly despite her last name.

Albus Potter was also sorted into Slytherin. He greeted Dom and sat down across from us. Scorpius was also sorted into my house. I was quite pleased with that because of the Rinstone family and Malfoy family being so close. After all Mother and Astoria were in the same year. Us four quickly became known as the Silver Quartet.

All was well until the next year. Several notorious Deatheaters escaped from Azkaban and were attacking constantly.

June 9th was a day I will never forget. It was the day Rylee was murdered by the escaped Deatheaters. Caught in Hogsmeade at the wrong time she was murdered.

I was a witness to it happening as well.

_*flashback*_

_It was a warm day when I snuck out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade with some of my older student friends( Lincoln Urqheart). Lincoln, his friends, and I were all walking down to the Shrieking Shack when we heard a scream. To them, the source was unknown, to me it was family. I sprinted to where I thought it was with Lincoln following close behind._

_ There at the scene was my sister, lying on the ground being cursed by the dreaded spell of crucio. I screamed and ran to throw myself between her and the spell. I took the blast._

_ It was the worst pain you can possibly imagine. I felt like dying because I hoped it would take the pain away._

_ " Get out of the way little girl!" A deep voice commanded angrily." Can't you see I am trying to teach her to respect her blood and not be a filthy blood traitor?"_

_ " She is my sister, blood traitor or not," I panted breathing heavily, still feeling the pain of the spell." I will NEVER get out of your way."_

_ " Fine." He smirked evilly." Have it your way. CRUCIO!" I screamed yet again, flapping around like a bird. My senses were numb. I thought I heard Rylee and Lincoln screaming out my name but I could never be sure." AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ Time suddenly went by in slow motion. The green light was flying towards me and I could not move fast enough to get out of the way. But suddenly I was pushed out of the way. The blinding green light hit Rylee._

_ I screamed shrilly. I collapsed down onto my knees my heart wrenching sobs already escaping me. The deatheaters apparated away, not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime. But I was too heart broken to care._

_ " RYLEE!" I screamed out into the sky." RYLEE! COME BACK!"_

_ People were running down to the scene with Reyna and Blaise among them. Reyna ran up as well trying to push me out of the way but I refused to budge._

_ " MOVE RYAN!'" she screamed._

_ " NO! YOU'VE HAD HER FOREVER! CAN'T I HAVE HER FOR ONCE!"_

_ " SHE WAS MY SISTER BEFORE YOURS! BESIDES, YOUR A FILTHY SNAKE! YOU BETRAYED S! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE OUR SISTER!" And with those final words she stupefied me off her body and into the trees. Lincoln came after me, making sure I was ok, but it did not matter. The words hurt, and they could not be taken back. _

_*flashback over*_

Her memorial was very hard for me. I had to speak, according to Professor McGonagall since she was my sister. But when I got up there I ignored my crappy written sppech because she deserved better. I really just ended up rambling on about what she did for me as a child( not much). I swear Blaise's speech was better and he practically _loathed _Rylee_._

It turns out she had a boyfriend as well. James Potter, Albus' brother and Dom's cousin. They were apparently _"really close." _I thought it to be bull but went along with it since the aging Rita Skeeter was there.

Blaise and I got to leave for home early since we had to grieve with family. Only not a lot of grieving happened, beating did. They blamed me for Rylee's death. They said I should have died because the perfect child would still be alive.

That one really hit me hard. I know I was never the favorite but they would rather have their _Slytherin _daughter dead instead of their _Gryffindor _daughter.Deciding to put all of my anger to good use I practiced Quidditch, not knowing any other way to release stress. But as they summer ended for me and I began to think about going back, one thing floated through my mind.

**REVENGE**


End file.
